In-game Collectables
Within the game there are 10 collectables for the player to get. The collectables are the items that was stolen from Ethan at the start of game by the young thief. All of them will prompt a response from Ethan as he collects them. As the game world is open for the player the only time you can miss them is if you have not collected all the items before you reach the last level, Ethan will not be able to back track after that moment. At the start of the first level Ethan's bag gets stolen by a young thief. The thief gives the passport and cash to Sator so Ethan would have to go and see him if he wanted to leave the country, however whatever was left in the bag was given to the thief. So he sold the rest of the items around the town to random people. These items may be used by people when you see them or someone may have left it lying around, but the items are there for the player to collect. A list of the Collectables Available and Their Locations The collectables will be: # A teddy bear – In airport, on baggage carousel # A photo frame – In airport, misplaced in gift shop # A good looking shirt – In hotel, in an empty room # A ripped pair of jeans – In hotel, in empty trashed room # A bag of sweets – In hotel, on the reception desk # A new pair of trainers – In warehouse, being worn by a familiar # A photo of Ethan's mother and grandfather – In Sator's Lair, at the far end of his bedroom # A new watch – In streets, being sold by a shifty merchant # A female scarf – In streets, being blown by wind # Sunglasses – In streets, being worn by a dog Detailed Locations About Collectables and Events Leading to Their Acusition Airport 1. A teddy bear The teddy bear is going around the carousel, around other baggage by itself. Ethan notices it from afar by saying "Hey, is that Mr. Snuggles" when he enters the airport. When he gets to the bear he says to the bear "I'm glad I didn't leave you behind, who knows who would have got hold of you." 2. A photo frame This photo frame is on the floor in the gift shop, someone picks it up and puts it on the shelf in the camera's view and says "That doesn't belong there does it". Then the shop keeper walk over a second later and says "I can't remember seeing this photo frame before". When Ethan walks over to it the option comes to steal it. When you walk out of the airport he will pull it out of his pocket and say "It's not really stealing if it was stolen from me" Hotel 3. A good looking shirt This is hanging up in an empty room in the hotel. If the player interacts with it Ethan will say "Hey! That's my going out shirt" and steal the shirt. 4. A ripped pair of jeans There is a room that has been trashed in the hotel. Ethan can interact with a pair of jeans on the floor and he will say "Oh my god! These are my best jeans. You animals ruined them!" 5. A bag of sweets A bag of sweets is sitting on the main counter of the hotel. When the player interacts with it he asks the receptionist if he can take them as he thinks that they were stolen from him. The receptionist agrees that someone came by and just gave them to her anyway so she thought she would put them out for customers. Warehouse 6. A pair of new trainers One of the familiars is talking about how he just bought these trainers off another thief. It drops when Ethan kills him and the player can interact with it to collect it. Ethan says "I am not going to wear these after they have been on your feet." Sator's Lair 7. A photo of Ethan's mother and grandfather It is sitting on a mantle piece that goes over a fireplace at the back of Sator's bedroom. Ethan can only access it during the fight with Sator. The rest of the time in the bedroom will be limited or scripted. After the battle; but before the last cut scene Ethan will pull it out of his pocket and say "If I lost this I would have been devastated. Miss you always" The Streets 8. A new watch On the streets there is a shifty merchant selling watches. If Ethan chooses to look at the selection of watches he will see his own watch. He will say "Hey, that watch there is mine. Where did you get that." The merchant will close his shop and run off. The player will only be able to get it by chasing and killing the merchant. If he does the merchant will drop the watch for the player to collect. The player will have one minute to find and kill the merchant after the event starts. After that the merchant will run up an alley and he will be free from Ethan. 9. A female scarf This scarf is stuck on a lamp post and is being blown by the wind. When Ethan gets close the winds blows it away down the street. The speed of the scarf is slightly below the speed of Ethan so he will be able to get it by running at full speed for it. Ethan will know about it because he will go "Huh, that scarf". When he collects it he will say "I forgot all about this, how did this get in there." 10. Sunglasses A dog will walk by with sunglasses on. Ethan will laugh about it and nothing else. If Ethan starts a fight around the dog it will get scared and run away. When he does this the glasses will fall off his head onto the floor. If the player interacts with it he will pick it up and say "These look like mine, although it is hard to tell. I will take them anyway" Menu Descriptions The collectables will be viewable from the in-game menu it will list them with a small description about it. A Teddy bear - Ethan never travels anywhere without this bear, it reminds him of a simpler time. A photo frame - This used to have a photo of his mother and grandfather, who knows where the actual photo is. A good looking shirt - This is Ethan's favourite shirt to wear when he goes out. A ripped pair of jeans - This is Ethan's favourite pair of jeans, although it has seen better days. A bag of sweets - Ethan's favourite jelly based sweets. He got these for the first night in the hotel, oh well. A new pair of trainers - Ethan bought these the day he left for the airport. They look good. A photo of Ethan's mother and grandfather - If he lost this he would have been lost. He talks to it when he thinks about his loved ones. A new watch - This cost him £725. Pity it doesn't work anymore. A female scarf - It belonged to a girl he used to love, she gave it to him when she told him she did feel the same about him. 'Sunglasses '- These belong to his old neighbours. He stole it because his neighbour was playing music too loud one day. Category Content 1.Ethan's Necklace 2.Developer Gallery 3.In-Game Collectables 4.Meanings Behind Character Names 5.Challenges Return to Contents Page Category:Bloodlines Category:Extras